Joyful Joyful, We Adore Thee
by everyone'ssister
Summary: Tag for Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, 12.10. Something deep and beautiful was exposed this episode between Cas and the boys...something we haven't caught sight of in a long while. Also, Sam nearly lost Dean again.
1. Part 1 Joyful Joyful, We Adore Thee

**A/N; Please don't throw eggs and rotten tomatoes at me; I know I'm not as good with Cas as I am with Sam and Dean. Bear with me. The first part will be pertaining to the brother's and Cas and the second half will be strictly devoted to our boys! :)**

JOYFUL JOYFUL, WE ADORE THEE

Part 1.

 _Joyful, joyful, we adore Thee,_

 _God of glory, Lord of love;_

 _Hearts unfold like flow'rs before Thee,_

 _Op'ning to the sun above._

 _Melt the clouds of sin and sadness;_

 _Drive the dark of doubt away;_

 _Giver of immortal gladness,_

 _Fill us with the light of day!_

Even Cas forgot he was an angel sometimes. He thinks it's testimony to how good Sam and Dean are for him and to him. He's jostled along this wild life between the two extremely down to earth brothers with souls brighter than all heaven's glories combined. In his giant family he'd never known, love, loyalty and trust as the violent, sincere Winchester boys showed him each and every day of their existence.

Often times he's caught in the middle, their shoulders knocking into him as they playfully fight to get at each other, more often then not he's the one batting both their hands away and calling a truce. He'd end up with one of the brothers practically in his lap in attempts to pinch, tickle or scratch some part of the other sibling.

(" _Tell him to stop Cas, ouch! That hurt, Cas help..."_

 _Then there's generally delighted giggles and indignant yelps as Dean gives his giant, little brother a rather harsh wedgie in revenge when Cas won't involve himself in their daily, family spurts._ )

He keeps Dean from smearing the cheese on his fingers from his cheetos over Sam's face, or Sam from talking their ears off, or whispering to himself while he reads (never ceases to turn Dean into an antsy, annoyed child within seconds) and sometimes Cas has just enough juice to kill Baby's radio for an hour or two so as to save his and the younger Winchester's ear drums.

(" _You're a dick."_

 _"Oh I'm the dick, Dean?"_

 _"Yeah you are Sam, Cas...ain't he a dick?"_ )

A hundred years ago he wouldn't have ever guessed or said he'd need this or even want it but now he thrives off of being a part of this dysfunctional, weird family. When he's sitting in between the boys at some trash dinner or watching them throw popcorn at each other through a movie they've seen a thousand times each he gets this tingling burning sensation in his veins, like his grace is burning red hot.

He remembers then that he is an angel. Because his true nature is picking up on something sacred and pure, it's burning with the very power of the thing that shines from the brothers. And it's not just to each other, he feels it glowing towards himself making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as they fight the good fight side by side. He recognizes it over and over again as simple, unconditional love and Castiel has been alive for millennia and millennia, he's never seen love so pure and at its base form as it is with Sam and Dean Winchester.

 _All Thy works with joy surround Thee,_

 _Earth and heav'n reflect Thy rays,_

 _Stars and angels sing around Thee,_

 _Center of unbroken praise._

 _Field and forest, vale and mountain,_

 _Flowery meadow, flashing sea,_

 _Singing bird and flowing fountain_

 _Call us to rejoice in Thee._

Cas' angel is purring with the glowing warmth coming from both Winchesters as they come walking from the kitchen and Dean unceremoniously leaves a beer in front of him. His best friend's "You earned it," starts up an even greater glow inside him and yes, he thinks. He likes this version of himself much more than the avenging, aloof angel of the Lord.

Dean gulps down his first beer within minutes and sighs with a belch. Cas watches with an unconscious smile wrinkling his lips and the skin beside his eyes as Dean opens the small fridge in the library and fishes out some M'nMs, Sam doesn't seemed surprised, was probably the one who left them there.

They end up in Sam's room, Cas just falls face first onto the foot of the mattress absolutely exhausted. Dean and Sam take their seats each on one side but as usual they're all in each other's space bickering and simpering at each other.

("Get off my side of the bed."

"This is my room Dean, the whole bed is mine."

"Well, its hard as rock and just as stupid."

"Your bed is all soft and memory foam and EMPTY just down the hall, nobody's keeping you here."

A few moments of blessed silence.

"Stop hogging all the blanket."

"You stop hogging all the snacks."

"You calling me fat?" Cue shower of popcorn.

Sam laughs, and Dean pinches him and returns the laugh when Sam hisses.

"Shut up, we're missing the movie. At least you actually picked a good one this time."

"That's just because it appeals to your nerd side."

Sam makes a face, "Nerd or not Lord of the Rings is eternally badass."

Cas grins when he hears their beer bottles clink together, toasting in agreement.)

Cas can't explain it but there is something so scared and holy about the moments like this. Sam and Dean accept him into their family, they carry on and are not scared to drop all their defenses around him. Dean buries his socked feet under Cas' body whispering that his toes are freezing, Sam chuckles and groans when he stretches out his legs that have been folded to accommodate Cas' place at the foot of his bed. Cas hears Dean groan and demand Sam get his freakishly long and heavy limbs off him. He's guessing Sam decided to place the aching legs on Dean instead of on Cas, because honestly he's so tired right now. Floating in and out of consciousness with screams of death and the passionate soundtrack of Lord of the Rings.

He's aware that he's being included in something special. Sure he's given up so much, but how much more have the Winchester's given up? And yet here they are today lighter and happier than he's ever felt, everyday they become better and better men and he hopes, god Cas still prays sometimes, that they're dragging him upwards with them.

It's the curse that the Winchester's have passed on to him, to never feel enough, to always have to go the extra mile...but Cas knows, he's sure that it's that sentiment that has brought the brothers so far. It's what keeps them beating down a new path, a new path of selflessness and flawed, though sincere love.

And now he fights to move at the same speed as them, to follow them into some honorable, violent bloody end wrapped up in joy and love because when he faces death it will be with his family smiling and crying tears of lonesomeness, because the don't want him to go...they need him. And really isn't that all that anyone can ask? To be missed when they are gone?

And so long ago Cas turned his back on angels and heaven and glory, so long ago he knew what he knows even better now...the loyalty and love, the warmth that bleeds from the Winchester's sacred souls into him...is well worth the sacrifice. Having this, these moments with Sam and Dean were well worth it, saving lives instead of taking them with cold judgement, making mistakes but having the freedom to fix them.

He has something no other angel had, something no other angel had ever given him.

 _Thou art giving and forgiving,_

 _Ever blessing, ever blest,_

 _Wellspring of the joy of living,_

 _Ocean depth of happy rest!_

 _Thou our Father, Christ our Brother,_

 _All who live in love are Thine;_

 _Teach us how to love each other,_

 _Lift us to the joy divine_.

 _("Hey you good? Kinda got knocked around."_

 _Sam hmms in response, "Yeah I'm good, you?"_

 _"Yeah." Dean returns simply._

 _"Kinda loosing your touch aren't you old man?"_

 _"Sammy?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Sam laughs under his breath, causing the bed to vibrate a little. "Oh you musta been too busy being a little bitch to Cas to be badass this hunt."_

 _There's an affronted sounding growl from Dean and a 'whoosh' followed by a gasp from Sam, then Cas sees the popcorn bowl fall to the floor, empty. Silence for a second._

 _"Dean Winchester."_

 _"Don't you Dean Winchester me."_

 _"You're cleaning up every single piece of this popcorn."_

 _"The hell I am."_

 _"Fine, I'm sleeping in your bed then, you can sleep in hear on all these little kernels."_

 _"The hell you are."_

 _"So intelligent Dean."_

 _"Gah, speaking of little bitches...stop pinching me Sammy," he whines, "That's my sore side."_

 _Sam's tones soften immediately, "I thought you said you were okay."_

 _"I am," Dean returns, the playful annoyance gone from their conversation now, "I'm good, just your gigantor fingers in my ribs aren't exactly compatible for comfort_.")

It falls quiet after that again, Cas feels Sam's legs stretch out and he nearly gets pushed off the bed. He listens to the younger brother's breaths ease out and go soft and deep. Cas turns his head to find Sam asleep turned towards his brother, their shoulders and arms pressed together, his hair fanned out over the pillow, fluttering the fabric of Dean's t-shirt every time he sighs out a sleepy breath.

Dean looks from the tv and meets Cas' gaze his lips quirking in a crooked smile. Cas returns it, can see with Dean's slouching posture sleep is close. He turns back to the tv screen and even he has to admit it's a rather beautiful overwhelming picture there.

Frodo and Sam have accomplished their mission, the ring is destroyed. Their scared and broken and they will never be the same...but they have triumphed. The eagles hold them safe between their dangerous claws and the wind rushes through their hair, surrounding them with relief and cool air. And even though they are still flying over hell itself they are safe, they are done...they did what they set out to do.

"That's what it was like, you know?" Dean's voice breaks through his thoughts. And Cas turns to look at him, and Dean's bright green eyes are on him, sparkling in the darkness.

Cas cocks his head to one side, "What?"

"Hell." Dean says softly, "Or when you came, it was like that." His fingers play with a frayed edge of his shirt but his eyes are locked on the screen. "I could feel you, just all this great, surging power and I could feel the wind from your wings, like a hurricane around us, and I was terrified Cas...but I could breathe again."

He turns his eyes back to Cas' and the friends don't look away, don't hide from the terrors of reliving that fateful day. "And then you were dragging me upwards again, back towards life and god, it hurt, but the wind...the clean air..."

He shrugs and shoots Cas another grin, "Anyways, that's what it was like."

"You never told me that before." Cas says softly.

"Yeah." Dean answers, and then clears his throat. "You sure you're good?"

Cas nods with a weary sigh, but shoots Dean a hopeful smile, "I just need some rest, but yes I'll be fine."

Dean nods, letting his head fall back against the pillows with a grateful smile on his face and Cas watches his eyes grow heavier until their hidden with his lids, his breath in perfect tandem with his brother's beside him.

 _Mortals, join the happy chorus_ ,

 _Which the morning stars began;_

 _Father love is reigning o'er us,_

 _Brother love binds man to man_.

Cas sighs watching them, his heart overflowing with fondness and relief that they had helped him, fought for him today. That they were still here after that godawful deal they made with Billie. This...this right here was why no other angel would ever understand him. He didn't think there would be another opportunity or brotherhood like this ever again.

He's happy to have waited all his long life just to fight to the end with these overgrown boys who fought and loved like men. And while he may never be what they are to each other he will be to them what no body else ever will be. Partner, protector, savior...best friend. He will lead them back to each other (each other's saving grace and solid rock) every time they fight and go separate ways, he will pull nature together and apart to save them and keep them together, to keep them the violent, loyal, sincere family they are...to keep them his.

To keep fighting alongside them, to keep trying to do good with them... to keep all of them trying to be their best for each other, for this world...for humanity. And Cas may not be human but he knows with dazzling clarity the beauty, complexity and preciousness of mankind..and that's his privilege and treasure...that's why he always remembers what he is, and never wishes to be different.

And just like he's said, _I have no regrets, I would do it all again...even if it costs me my life_. And he means it. Angel or not, human or not...Dean and Sam are his family, his everything.

 _Ever singing, march we onward,_

 _Victors in the midst of strife,_

 _Joyful music leads us Sunward_

 _In the triumph song of life_.

...tbc

Review! :) Lemme know what you think of my Cas?! ;)

More coming soon:)

Sorry my LOTR geek showed, lol. Also I'm not sure why but after I finished watching this episode this old hymn was just resounding in my head...I hope it goes.


	2. Part 2 Your Love Is Extravagant

**A/N: all rights to Casting Crowns for their song lyrics.**

 **I decided to keep with my kind of spiritual theme.**

 **Please let no one be offended, I know these lyrics might feel a little more wincesty then some would like. I am strictly portraying a brother relationship and this song feels right and sacred for that. :) I highly recommend listening to this song while you read since it was written to it ;) it's rather lovely. 'Your Love Is Extravagant' by Casting Crowns.**

YOUR LOVE IS EXTRAVAGANT

Part 2.

 _Your love is extravagant,_

 _Your friendship, it is intimate._

 _I feel like moving to the rhythm of Your grace,_

 _Your fragrance is intoxicating in our secret place..._

 _Your love is extravagant._

Sam feels the pounding of his feet on pavement to the base of his very skull as he heads back to the bunker, the sun rising over the tree line, day finally coming. His earbuds swinging with his swift steps, hair sticking to his sweaty face. His rough breaths, causing his chest to rise and fall, are sounding in his ears and when he reaches the bunker he walks for a while letting himself calm down, enjoying the pleasant ache in his bones.

He had done a few stretches before his run and now he hardly even feels his soreness from the previous day's hunt, aka being thrown around by Isham. He enters the bunker quietly, snickering thinking of his big brother and their angel friend slumbering away, both probably unaware and uncaring that the day has starting without them.

 _(_ " _I'm telling you, something is wrong with you."_

 _"Dean, some people enjoy exercise."_

 _Cas is silent, rubbing at his eyes and yawning, watching Sam make coffee with alarming intensity._

 _"Just give me coffee before I die from the obnoxiousness of morning person you." Dean grumbles with an adorable crease in his hair from lying on his pillow._

 _"You're a lost cause," Sam says when he hands him his morning caffeine._

 _"Gladly, as long as I still get coffee," Dean nearly moans into his steaming cup.)_

Sam grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen and heads towards his room, passes an opened door and spots Cas wrapped up in sheets and blankets, clothes and trench coat discarded haphazardly, black hair a ruffled mess. Reaching his room, he leaves water bottle, earbuds and phone there on his bed. He slips off his shoes in preparation of the stealth mission he's about to carry out. He has no towels or soap in his bathroom, he always runs out before Dean(bigger body, more hair.)

He pads down the hall, fingers brushing along the walls to guide him in the dark. He knows the way by heart, stops to listen just in case Dean is already awake. It's silent on the other side, Sam can pick up the soft steady breathing of his sleeping brother.

He turns the door handle as gently as he can and slips into Dean's darkened room. Fingers slip over pieces of furniture as he makes his way to the bathroom and shuts the door, turning on the light to find the coveted towels and soap. When he turns the light off again he opens the bathroom door and waits for his eyes to get used to the darkness again.

He pauses looking down at Dean wrapped in his blue quilt, lashes long on his sharp cheekbones. Mouth slack, his sleepy breaths sighing from in between barely parted lips, he's on his side one hand tucked under his head something Dean did for extra warmth since he tended to run a bit cold. His face is clear and peaceful, a rare display Sam finds himself marveling over.

Dean's own earbuds and phone lay discarded on the mattress beside his pillow and Sam can hear low music coming from them where Dean had gone under before turning it off. Sam leans over grabbing it and uses the volume controls on the earbuds to pause the music.

He sighs deep, taking in the smells of Dean surrounding him. Gun oil, his aftershave, somewhere the mustiness of dirty clothes probably on the floor somewhere waiting to be washed tomorrow. Then there's the scent that is only his brother, something Sam remembers from before he began to remember...more of an instinct, a gut feeling that tells Sam he knows it from when he was younger, when he was just a motherless baby.

It's a scent that plays along Dean's skin and hair and Sam catches whiffs of it when his brother brushes past him, or when he reads something from the laptop or a lore book over his shoulder. It's immediately calming, always reassuring...without fail it settles any nerves Sam may have.

But as he stands in the darkness it only reminds him of what he nearly lost again. Again. How did they manage to get into these scrapes in such close succession? What did he really expect of Dean? He expected nothing less, but still his heart had shattered into splinters when he'd seen his brother backing down for his best friend. Righteous jealousy and anger had reared its ugly head in him when he thought of losing his brother, for Cas or not.

Dean is his everything, he is nothing without his brother. Nothing without the power of the bond that keeps them together. No matter how much they avoid the topic, or send each other guilty, glances that skid away every time, they know they will not simply, 'keep doing good' if one of them were to die.

Dean is his brother yes, but so much more than that added over the years. Partial parent, closest friend(he's starting to believe the soulmate thing) hunting partner, his sanity, his very _goodness_. And every time he thinks about losing Dean, every time he thinks about what he has right now and what he might lose he understands even deeper what Dean does for him. What Dean is to him and god help him, every time he catches that glimpse he loves his brother a little more, grows a little more dependent and attached and so damn protective.

And he feels so honored for being a part, for being Dean's sanity and his brother, his friend. Because Dean is the best man Sam knows, Dean has always been his hero, has always been who he aspired to be like. So whenever he almost loses his brother, after he gets over the shock and anger and the fear, he lets the gratefulness, love and joy wash over him. And that's why he pauses to watch his brother sleeping peacefully and _ALIVE_.

 _Spread wide in the arms of Christ is the love that covers sin_

 _No greater love have I ever known; You considered me a friend,_

 _Capture my heart again._

He lets out a sigh and when his shoulders fall back with the breath whooshing from his lungs, he lets it all go after he thinks about it, learns what he can from it just the way Dean taught him. It's only been a few short seconds but he feels worlds better, feels like he's not about to attack Dean with a huge hug the next time he sees him because that would just be awkward...for Dean.

He turns on his socked feet and slips back out the door, catching the sleepily mumbled words because of his hunter trained instincts.

"Bring my soap back."

He grins as he shuts the door behind him so Dean can catch a few more moments of peace, moves into his own room making quick work of his gross workout clothes and sighing with the goodness of the just this side of scalding hot water on his skin and relaxing his still somewhat trembling muscles.

 _("Oh god, you smell like me again."_

 _"Sorry, I ran out of soap."_

 _"Why can't you buy your own soap, Sammy? Why do I have to be the grocer?" He complains, plopping down into a chair and kicking his socked feet up onto the table, hair still damp from the shower._

 _"I dunno why, you just always are."_

 _"Well, I would like you to just not always smell like me. It doesn't even have to be all the time, just sometimes."_

 _"Stop being such a baby."_

 _"THIS baby ain't doing the shopping.")_

...

He does the shopping, of course Dean does. And he buys Sam two bottles of body soap, shampoo and conditioner each. He also buys more water bottles, protein shake powder, fruit and vegetables, ew, some kind of dark brown bread with entire pieces of oatmeal in the crust and just, gross. He would feel like a horse.

But Sam takes the stuff and toasts it and smears a very little bit of honey on it and eats it like it's gonna save his life someday, he also gulps down the disgusting smelling protein shakes every morning. And Dean definitely doesn't want him to be hungry no matter what but Dean daydreams about the days when Sam stops drinking coffee and beer and totally cleaves to his health nut crappy lifestyle.

That being said Dean is a domestic person. He just is. It's in his soul. They have a home and he just has to make it one, he has to wash their sheets once every two weeks, clean the kitchen nightly and as a rule if they are home at least one meal a day must be cooked. And he enjoys it, okay? Maybe Sam enjoys working out and eating like a giant herbivore, so what if Dean enjoys nesting a little when he gets the chance.

 _("Where are you?" There's a barely there desperate tone in Sammy's voice._

 _"Relax mom, at the store."_

 _"Thought you weren't going?" Dean hears the twist of Sam's smirk._

 _"Yeah well, I didn't feel like starving just because you're an asshole."_

 _"This asshole is hungry, hurry up."_

 _Dean rolls his eyes and hangs up.)_

The list had been a tad bit extensive. But in his defense they had been gone a lot and they needed like literally everything. And he was cooking dinner, something good, something they would both really enjoy. Unfortunately that included fresh vegetables, and Dean wanted to shoot the store manager for making him pay so much for the something so nasty.

But on the way back home he gets to relax without little brother's prying eyes reading all his facial expressions, gets to remember that morning when Sam had paused almost unnoticeable by his bed, but Dean could feel Sam's eyes do a reassuring sweep of his body, could feel Sam listening to his breaths rise and falling.

Felt Sam's hand brush against his arm as he leans to turn off his music, can feel the panic, fear, love and gratefulness pass through his brother in violent succession. Knows what he's feeling, he wishes life would stop putting them in that excruciating situation over and over again too. Rests easier when he senses Sam's chest swelling with a huge breath rushing out in a sigh and he knows what Sam is feeling then.

Because Dean feels it too. When Sam stops in his room to check on him, when Sam runs to him, past the angel threat and gets _solidwarmreal_ hands on him. When Sam asks a couple times too many if he's okay, when he insists pulling Dean's shirt up himself and running long, warm fingers down his ribs just to be sure.

 _("Leave me alone, Sammy."_

 _"Will in a minute, De, better safe then sorry."_

 _Dean's belly caves in with his gasp as Sam's fingers run over a particularly sensitive bruise._

 _"Just sensitive." Dean soothes to Sammy's wide eyes. "I'm okay Sam, just threw me around a bit."_

 _Sam shivers with that and Dean wants to kick himself._

 _"Point being I've had worse." He tries to divert._

 _"Point being lame," Sam mumbles, finally backing up and taking his concerned hands off Dean's body._

 _"Hey." He says and Sam turns, Dean's hand catches on his forearm and Sam's fingers close around Dean's in response. Each other's pulses beating away under their hands, the reassurance they both need for a few seconds._

 _"I know," Sam says with his sweet dimpled smile, "I know."_

 _Thanksforlookingaftermethanksforcaringthankyousammy)_

Dean pulls up in front of the bunker thinking about his brother, thinking about those few seconds when Sam saw nothing but him and bruises on his torso, when he felt and heard nothing more than his beating heart and god, Dean knows he doesn't deserve that, but hell its what he thrives on.

 _Your love is extravagant,_

 _Your friendship, it is intimate._

When he thinks about what their lives may have been, what he deserves, where Sam should have ended up. A law firm, Jess, a house and kids and a dog or two. Sometimes when he thinks of it he just can't take in everything he gets to have, can't believe it. It's totally extravagant, it's unexplainable, it makes his heart swell with gratefulness beyond belief.

The bunker is quiet when he comes in, he heaves all the groceries to the kitchen. Puts the food away and begins preparing their supper. He's thinking Thai noodles, spicy and flavorful for him, meatless and healthy for Sam. There would be leftovers for days, food for Sam to heat up mid research binge when otherwise he wouldn't eat.

Sam shows his face thirty or so minutes later, hair a little sleep mussed, must have grabbed a nap. He sniffs the air like a giant dog and sits down, the barstool creaking in protest.

"Wha we havin'?" He asks, voice rough and soft from sleep.

"Thai noodles," Dean answers smiling at Sam's heavily blinking eyes, still waking up.

"It smells amazing."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Here, set the table." Dean hands him two plates, two forks and knives and a roll of paper towels.

"Sure, but isn't this a little over the top?"

"Eating together at the table is good for the family." Dean quips, licking one of his fingers and humming in satisfaction, grunting when he picks up the pot of noodles and places it on a hot pad on the table.

"Too bad mom's not here." Sam says, tossing Dean a beer from the fridge, getting one for himself along with a bottled water.

"I'm not sure where I get my cooking from, but it's not dad and it's definitely not mom. Eating meatloaf from piggly wiggly is not the same as sitting down to a home cooked meal, that's disgusting is what it is." He levels a fork at Sam, "Don't tell her I said that."

Sam holds up his hands and crosses his heart before diving in, eyes slipping shut and letting out a groan with his first taste. Dean watches waiting to take his first bite, when Sam swallows he asks, "Good?"

"Oh my god," Sam sighs, "You never stop amazing me," batting his lashes at Dean.

Dean laughs, sighing with contentment himself at his first bite. _About time for some real food,_ he thinks. He and Sam gobble down their first serving almost too fast to really enjoy it, they go slower with second helpings laughing over their beers, kicking each other under the table. Sam eventually pushes away from his plate with a grunt.

"Full?" Dean asks.

"Finally." Sam asserts.

Dean covers the pot with plastic wrap and places it in the fridge, Sam washes the plates and silverware. They both fall into library arm chairs, heavy and sleepy with all the food they ate. Sam pours them each a finger of whiskey sure to be the last blow to their wakeful hours tonight.

"So you really woulda let Isham kill you." Sam asks softly, his mind wandering back to that scene he wishes he'd never seen.

Dean shrugs lazily, "Looks that way." He drawls softly. He rolls his head on the back of his chair until he's looking Sam in the eye and gives a gentle smile and shrugs, "Kinda what I do."

Sam bites the side of his mouth, nodding, thinking of all the sacrifices Dean has made for him, for Cas, for the world. Thinks of everything he himself has faced for Cas and Dean. Thinks of the nights he battled a nearly delirious with pain Dean to stitch him up because he got too reckless. Thinks of the meal Dean just fixed for him, thinks of the gesture of the three different soaps in his bathroom and smiles.

Dean watches the contented smile stretch Sam's lips sleepily, he lets out a happy sigh of his own and lets his eyes slip closed. Thinks of everything they've gone through, thinks of all the things they've survived just to be here together and his heart swells, grows and the word goes unsaid between then as always but oh the boys know, it's there in the parentheses, they show it in the way they treat each other, they way they work, the way they breathe, the way they live.

 _("I love you."_

 _"And I love you.")_

 _No greater love have I ever known; You considered me a friend,_

 _Capture my heart again_

 _...and again._

the end.

Thank you so much for reading!

Review !? ;))

Thank you for all the glowing reviews on the first half of this, I'm rather timid when it comes to exploring other characters, a weakness of mine. A few reviews said it came across feeling spiritual and super sweet in a painful kind of way and that's exactly what I was shooting for. I think we lose sight of who Cas really is and everything that happen way back in seasons 4 and 5. I remember finishing those two seasons and just being like, "Wow, Cas is...just wow." He was an amazing friend, sacrificed and stood up for what was right. I'm really glad for this episode because it kind of returns us to that.

 **(((((( idea for a new story.**

 **Alternate Universe for episode 9.23 and onwards. After speaking with Gadreel and Cas Sam's not willing to take the risk of pitting Dean against Metatron and perhaps losing what little of his brother that's left. With death imminent on Dean's heels and the Mark twisting him darker by the minute can Sam deal with the consequences of that decision? Can he handle his brother, and the demon within fighting for dominance?**

 **lemme know in the comments if you would read?))))))**


End file.
